YouTube Onshots
by SkyDragonQueen17
Summary: (/) - AUs [/] - Ships {/} - BroTPs


(AU - Personafied) 

It was a normal London day and our favorite YouTube duo was out for a quick supple run at the local grocery store. It was peaceful enough for the boys when Phil suddenly hears a scream and takes off hoping to help, Dan following shortly behind trying to make sure his best friend doesn't get himself killed.

 **? POV**

NO NO NO NO NO NO NOT NOW PLEASE! I have to get off the streets QUICK! I can't control it for much longer! I barely get two steps in before my ass drops faster than a falcon after its prey from pain that no human can understand. DAMMIT I thought I had more time! I-i can't control myself anymore! I scream out, hoping my galactic rose hears me and gets me out of the streets before I hurt anyone. I can't see anymore, my curse has taken over, God I hope I don't hurt anyone.

 **Dan's POV**

Jesus fucking Christ, goddammit Phil why do you pick today out of all days to try and play the hero!? I swear if I have to keep you on a goddamn leash I will. I weave through the crowd, trying to keep my lovable idiot of a best friend in my sights at all times, when suddenly my phone goes off. Should I? No, I might lose Phil if I bother with the bloody thing. But it might be Phil himself, seeing as he did have his phone within an easy to reach spot at all times. I quickly check to see, it wasn't him, SHIT! I lost him in the crowd, maybe he'll be ok on his own? I'll just have to see of he comes back home, cause I'll never fucking find him in this crowd, where ever home is as I'm now lost in the busy streets of London, just fucking peachy.

 **Phil's POV**

Almost there miss hang on! I keep running towards the scream I heard when my phone goes of. Huh, I wonder who this could be.

 _Dan: Phil I'm going home, please whatever it is that you think you're doing just be careful, ya spork. Love ya bro._

 _Phil: Love you too Daniel, don't worry I'll be careful. :-)_

I quickly reply as to not make Dan worry for me, now back to the matter at hand.

~ **Time Skip~ No POV**

Phil finally runs up to a brunette woman in all black casual wear, who was laying on the floor in agony. Just as he was about to ask if she was alright and try to help her up when the black soulless pits of her eyes meet his. He couldn't move, why couldn't he move!? With the human male distracted and immobilized the inhuman woman raised her hand to point at his chest, hand ablaze with the power she couldn't control before. Aiming for his heart she blasted a beam of fire to claim her unknowing victim. As she stole away the living sun and left all who he touched in **Silence.**

She really did it this time. She fucked up badly. She took away her light's sunshine. She had to make this right for him. For both of them.

Dan sat in Phil's room, looking back to the past the two had shared together. Every moment they were together from their first video together, to every PINOF video, to the tour, hell even to the gaming channel. Dan started to cry. Why had he never told Phil that he saw the man as a big brother? It hasn't even been a day and he's already falling apart. He can't see a world without Phil anymore. How is he going to move on? He glances at the clock through blurry eyes, 4:45 am. Phil wouldn't want him to become an insomniac because of something like this. He didn't want to leave Phil's room yet, it'd be like leaving Phil behind in his grief-ridden mind. So he laid down on the bed of his best friend, letting sleep claim him like death did Phil.

A woman say in a car out front, waiting for her other half to fall asleep so she could put them both out of their misery. sensing the man was asleep she got out of her car and went to go up the fire escape but stopped. She was going to light the place up that was a given. But how will she stop her light's heartbeat without really hurting him? Maybe by snapping his neck? It shouldn't hurt if she does it quickly. Yea, plus he won't have the time to alarm anyone over something so small as ending their misery. She continues up on her way to deliver her fresh dose of mercy to her lighter half.

Upon entering from the fire exit, she started setting everything in the house aflame but the room of her light's sunshine, as to make sure it would burn down everything. Calmly she walked through the flames to the room of the one she had gotten killed, knowing her light was in there, grieving even in sleep. Slipping inside she quietly approached the bed, readying to grab his head and kill them both. She got closer and closer then SNAP! She 180ed his head before he could even wake, causing him to drop back onto the bed as she dropped to the floor, the fire quickly consuming them both as it grew out of control taking the whole building with it. 

It was a very sad and somber day around the world as they were burying two of the greatest inspirations on YouTube's platform that day. A friend of the duo was standing outside the church where the funeral was, texting someone on his phone.

 _S: Remember the plan Anna, I distract you resurrect._

 _A: Yeh yeh just hurry Septi we don't have that much time. As soon as they're buried I can't do anything to undo Divia's actions._

 _S: Don't worry I'm on it, Anna._

The male put away his phone, walking inside to put their plan into action.

 **~Time Skip~**

He did it he got them out of his dark's way. Sure he had to start a fire in the church to do it but he did it. He just hoped this wasn't going to go to waste.

 **Anna POV**

Alright, the church is cleared, time to work my magic. First to get the boys out of the coffins. Jesus Christ, you fucks are heavy! I quickly lay them out on the church floor in the trigram I use for this ritual. And then I begin.

 **No POV**

A neon green light surrounds the woman and corpses as the living begin the chant to awaken the dead.

 **~Time Skip~**

Firemen busted down the door just as the light completely faded away. Both the firemen and the formerly dead duo were confused, the woman disappearing as soon as her job was done. The men came out of the charred church, many there were awestruck at seeing the duo alive and uncharred, the rest crowded around the now undead duo amazed at how this was possible until the man who put this event into motion looked at the brunette and said, "Hey Dan! Ya owe me 20! Remember, we bet about whether or not yours and Phil's funeral would be crazy as hell. I say coming back from death's embrace is pretty fucking crazy. Don't ya think?" "Goddamnit Jack." Was all he got back as the group there who understood the interaction went mad with laughter, as the rest looked on wondering what the actual fuck these people were on as the sunshine returned that day twice fold.


End file.
